


Daydreaming

by american_homos_story



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Human!Derek, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, mind reader!stiles, mindreader!stiles, nerd!stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/american_homos_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So um... Stiles... If you're reading my mind right now, which would really fucking suck because I've thought so many sexual things in the last half hour, just... cough or something.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He waited, eyebrows raised.... nothing. He let out a small sigh of relief, chastising himself for being so childish. He decided that he had had enough, so he started putting everything into his backpack. That's when he heard a cough from a couple tables over. His eyes widened and he slowly sat up, looking over at Stiles, who was smiling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter in this fic is either based on or has a song to go with it, and I feel like listening to the music could really set the mood, so here's a link to a playlist that will be updated with each new chapter!  
> http://open.spotify.com/user/natetheking98/playlist/37yb2pDdonnimZ339I3xKR

He was staring again.

_Dammit Derek, get your shit together._

He looked away, trying to focus on the book he was reading. It didn't work. He groaned quietly, glancing around. The library was practically deserted; a few people still cramming for tests or getting homework done. He was a junior in college, and the library wasn't a place he would usually find himself.

That is, until he met Stiles, an annoying freshman who was in his biology class. How he was taking a senior level class as a freshman Derek didn't know, but then again the class was above his grade level too so it definitely wasn't out of the realm of possibility. There was something about Stiles that drove Derek insane, for various reasons. He was extremely sarcastic, obnoxious, and had that 'yes-I'm-younger-than-everyone-here-but-I'm-still-better-than-everyone' attitude that Derek couldn't stand. Aside from that, he was brilliant and witty and knew exactly how to push Derek's buttons.

And then there was just the visual. His hair usually messy, body usually covered in a flannel and jeans, glasses slipping down his nose, gnawing on a pen. It drove Derek crazy and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he couldn't really tell what Stiles looked like underneath it all, which left too much to his imagination, and he had something of an imagination.

Usually he found himself slipping into cute little daydreams of just him and Stiles together, talking and just being together. That or just being incredibly dirty. Then he would snap back to reality and realize he missed 10 minutes of class to escape into his own mind. He remembered a specific instance where he was thinking of how tight Stiles' pants had been when he came into class and he spent almost the whole class thinking about his ass, only returning to reality when he heard Stiles say the word dick then correct himself to 'penis'. It was biology after all. He couldn't remember anything about that lesson, just the way 'dick' sounded coming out of his lips and...

It was happening again. He squeezed his eyes shut and licked his lips, trying not to be too weird about it. Stiles barely knew who he was; sure he sat right behind Derek but he was always too busy spitting random facts about the human body or taking selfies or texting. He was infuriating, and Derek wanted to get to know him better. Was that just some kind of outer shell, or if he dug a little deeper would he still be an asshole? He turned a page in his book, realizing it had been almost 10 minutes since he had done so. _Shit, has it really gotten to the point where I have to pretend to read just to stare at this kid?_

He decided he would give up on the reading, considering nobody was really watching him anyway. Every so often Stiles would quickly look up and Derek would have to avert his gaze, but for the most part he could stare in silence and nothing would disturb him. Stiles scratched his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and squinting a bit. He dragged his hand across his forehead, sweating due to either a hard math problem or the heat in the building. Sure it was October, but in California it was still warm. _Maybe that flannel wasn't such a good idea, you should probably take it off..._

He said little things to himself like that all the time. They were stupid and kinda embarrassing but nobody would ever really know so it didn't matter. So when Stiles pulled his arms out of the sleeves and draped the shirt on the seat behind him, Derek's eyes widened a little bit. Mainly because Stiles did exactly what he hoped he would, but also because all he was wearing underneath was a sleeveless shirt. Derek swallowed and inhaled deeply, looking at his arms and shoulders. Stiles was slim but toned, adding a whole new level of hotness and removing some of the mystery.

_Shit. Shit. This has gotten bad. And creepy. I'm so creepy. But... those arms... I think I can live with myself. I wonder what he could do with those arms..._

Derek was a muscular person himself, but he had never considered himself tough or dominant in any way. He just liked to keep himself healthy.

_He could probably hold me up against a wall and keep me there. He might even be able to pick me up and throw me on a bed. How fucking hot would that be?_

He tugged at his collar, trying to look casual. Stiles looked up again and he quickly went back to his book, reading a line over and over until he saw Stiles look down through his peripheral vision. Stiles scratched his head and licked his lips, leaving his tongue hanging out of his mouth just a little bit, obviously concentrating pretty intently on this homework.

_Those lips though, I wonder what it would feel like to have them forced against mine, or traveling down my body, or surrounding my dick, or-_

He stopped himself, he was starting to get turned on and that wasn't something that needed to happen in public. He took a deep breath and a sip from his water bottle that he carried with him everywhere, wishing he didn't feel like such a creep. Then Stiles frowned and threw his pencil at the book, the pencil bouncing off the table towards Derek. He raised an eyebrow as Stiles groaned, standing up and stretching his arms upward, revealing a dark trail of hair that started below his belly button and led down into his pants. Derek wasn't exactly sure but he might have made some kind of animal noise as Stiles slowly walked toward him, eyes on the pencil that was on the ground. As he reached it, he quickly glanced up at Derek, walked right past the pencil, then turned around and slowly bent down to pick it up.

His pants hugged his ass and his shirt slid down his back and Derek felt himself getting hard, wanting to look away but at the same time not. So he didn't. He was confused almost as much as he was turned on; something about it seemed so deliberate. Stiles returned to his seat, slumping down and this time carefully tossing the pencil onto the book. He combed both hands through his hair, obviously exhausted and hot.

_I could probably make you exhausted and hot too._

Derek wasn't a superstitious person, and on a whole thought anything supernatural was bullshit. But something about the way Stiles had taken off his flannel just as Derek wished he had, the way he (maybe?) purposefully dropped his pencil just to show Derek his ass... It was just weird. So Derek decided he would try something he saw in a movie once; the main character suspected one of the other characters was reading his mind so he did something about it.

_So um... Stiles... If you're reading my mind right now, which would really fucking suck because I've thought so many sexual things in the last half hour, just... cough or something._

He waited, eyebrows raised... nothing. He let out a small sigh of relief, chastising himself for being so childish. He decided that he had had enough, so he started putting everything into his backpack. That's when he heard a cough from a couple tables over. His eyes widened and he slowly sat up, looking over at Stiles, who was smiling at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter in this fic is either based on or has a song to go with it, and I feel like listening to the music could really set the mood, so here's a link to a playlist that will be updated with each new chapter!  
> http://open.spotify.com/user/natetheking98/playlist/37yb2pDdonnimZ339I3xKR


	2. Sweater Weather

Derek almost fell out of his seat. He just sat still for a couple moments, never breaking eye contact with Stiles.

_What. The. Fuck._

Stiles chuckled and shrugged, going back to work. Derek frowned and stood up, looking around then rushing over to the table where Stiles was working, sitting down across from him.

"How are you doing that?"

He smirked. "Doing what?"

"Don't fuck with me, you're reading my mind. But you can't be because that's not possible..."

Stiles just shrugged again, ignoring the question.

"Could you maybe try not being an asshole and answer the fucking question?"

Stiles sighed and looked up from his work. "Look, I have a paper due later today and I just started it. I'd really appreciate if we had this discussion at a different time."

"No! We're doing this now. You have to tell me how you're doing it."

"Look, I'm not reading your mind, and I don't even _need_ to read your mind to know you're still thinking about my ass."

Derek felt himself go red and he shifted in his chair a little awkwardly. He sat there quietly for a couple minutes just watching Stiles do his work, waiting to continue with his interrogation.

"So-"

"Did you not hear what I said? This paper is due _today_. I don't have time to talk about me, which is kinda new and scary actually..."

Derek groaned. "What's this paper even on?"

Stiles locked his jaw, his tongue pushing at the inside of his cheek as he deliberately put his pencil down. "If I answer your questions will you leave me the fuck alone?"

Derek nodded and smirked a little, feeling powerful knowing _he_ was annoying _Stiles_.

"Ok, fine. The paper is about the effect of literature on my life and how my views have changed because of it. As for the mind reading it's not really mind reading, I can't see exactly what you're thinking but I _can_ feel vibes and emotions. Like the insane hatred and lust you're feeling right now."

Derek blushed again and cleared his throat. "Well ok then. I still don't believe you but you haven't said one wrong thing yet..."

Stiles has since gone back to work and rolled his eyes, glancing at Derek as if to say _alright you can leave now._

"You know... I had to write that essay for one of my classes freshman year. BSed the whole thing and got a B+. If you're struggling you might be thinking too much."

He scoffed. "Thinking too much? Nice try Confucius, that's not the problem here."

"Ok fine, then what is the problem?"

"The fucking problem is that there's an asshole who won't stop talking sitting right across from me!" He said this through gritted teeth, slow and with emphasis.

_Yeah I got the hint, but I also really like seeing him flustered. It's kinda...hot...Shit wait he knows I'm thinking that._

As if on cue, "Are you seriously so horny that me being flustered is turning you on? There's this great thing called masturbation that could help you with that."

Derek laughed a little then sighed. "I probably have the old copy of the paper in my dorm if you wanna use it for inspiration. Just an idea."

Stiles gave him an unsure look. "You do realize I know how turned on you are right now, right? I've mentioned it multiple times and you don't seem phased."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "That's because I know that you're just as turned on as I am." Of course this was a fucking shot in the dark, but Derek wanted to see how Stiles would react. It was priceless; he opened his mouth to argue then closed it and blushed, looking away.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Well I actually kinda didn't but I had a weird feeling. You're a huge asshole, you know that?"

"Shut up, it's a defense mechanism..."

They both giggled and Derek sighed.

_Oh shit. He's not just hot anymore. He's not actually a gigantic asshole maybe? Oh fuck._

"Glad you're changing your mind a little bit there! So about that paper?"

Derek nodded. "If you wanna just wait here I could run and get it, I wouldn't be gone long."

Stiles made a face that appeared to be him considering it, then shook his head. "I'm fucking bored of this library, I'd rather just come with you."

Derek saw just a twinkle of something in Stiles' eyes as he said that and his heart did a little jump. He swallowed hard and smiled. "Ok, great! It's only about a 5 minute walk from here."

Stiles started to gather his things and Derek walked back over to the table he sat earlier. As he bent down to pick up his back he heard Stiles whistle at him and he rolled his eyes, giving him the finger over his shoulder. He heard Stiles stifle a laugh and he did the same, suddenly feeling more comfortable and natural. Was it possible that Stiles wasn't just an object of lust anymore?

Once they both had everything they came with they left the library, stepping out into the cool Autumn air and breathing in the smell of Fall. The trees had already started shedding crisp brown leaves and the breeze blew them around, creating a constant white noise that was welcoming and relaxing. Fall was Derek's favorite season, and Winter was a close second. Something about the cold weather and wanting to drink something warm and just settle down near a fire just made him feel really happy, and some of his best childhood memories were of picking pumpkins or throwing handfuls of leaves at his sisters.

"I really like Fall too. I don't have good memories like that, I have mostly bad ones actually, but I still love not sweating my ass off and getting to wear the ugliest fucking sweaters and dressing up as something promiscuous for Halloween and...oh God now you're thinking of me wearing something really revealing aren't you?"

Derek covered his face with his hands and nodded, laughing at himself.

"Well I guess that one was my fault so I can't blame you."

For some reason Derek wasn't really affected by the fact that Stiles was... well, reading his emotions. It was strange and different but he didn't think about it too much. He was too busy basking in the fact that he was having a civil conversation with a cute boy who maybe didn't hate him. He still felt the need to stress that maybe.

"Yeah, maybe." Stiles said, winking at Derek as they arrived at Derek's dorm building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter in this fic is either based on or has a song to go with it, and I feel like listening to the music could really set the mood, so here's a link to a playlist that will be updated with each new chapter!  
> http://open.spotify.com/user/natetheking98/playlist/37yb2pDdonnimZ339I3xKR


	3. Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning: there's some smut in this chapter so beware of that!

Derek's room was on the top floor of the 3 story building, and because there wasn't an elevator they had to take the stairs, which wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't for the amount of books they had to carry with them. They lugged themselves up the stairs, Stiles panting slightly and Derek already used to the climb. His room was at the end of the hall, which he liked because of the privacy. In fact hardly anyone lived on that floor, so it was usually very quiet. His roommate, too, was quiet and friendly, and even though they'd only known each other a couple of weeks Derek felt an unspoken closeness with him for some reason.

Derek took out his key and opened the door, letting Stiles in before him then closing it behind them. The room wasn't huge, but it wasn't horribly small either. There was a bunk bed and in the corner a smaller bed, which looked like a five year old should be sleeping on it, but instead Derek's roommate had claimed it. Fucking college kids. On the wall opposite the beds were two desks, one with papers and pens scattered across it and the other neat and organized, Derek's being the latter of course. He was a fairly tall person so he usually slept on the top bunk, though there had been a few times when he came home from a party too drunk to climb the ladder. That was rare.

Stiles did a little 360 in place, surveying the room. 

"Huh. This is much better than my room. Mine's a fucking closet compared to this mansion."

Derek laughed a little and tossed his backpack onto the bottom bunk, which is where he kept a lot of his stuff that wouldn't fit anywhere else. Stiles sat down on the edge and Derek stood in front of him awkwardly, slightly shifting on his heels.

Stiles gave him a look. "You remember why you brought me right? Your lust hasn't completely drowned your brain?"

Derek clapped his hands together. "Right! The paper. Ok, I think it might be in one of these drawers, so lemme just check..."

He crossed to his desk and opened the bottom drawer, leaning over it and rifling through the papers. Stiles groaned behind him.

"This is the second time you've given me a great view of your ass in like 15 minutes, you've gotta be doing this on purpose."

Derek lifted his head to respond but instead hit his face on the edge of the desk.

"FUCK. Shit. I'm fine. And for the record, it hasn't been on purpose, you're just lucky."

He meant this to be flirty but he said it through gritted teeth, still fighting away the throbbing in his forehead. He sighed and rubbed it briefly then went back to searching. He couldn't find it, but didn't want Stiles to think he had brought him just to get him alone, so he went back to the beginning of the stack of papers and started going through them again.

"Derek... If you don't have it I don't care."

He let out a small sigh of relief upon remembering Stiles could read his emotions, which would tell him Derek really had meant to find the paper. He was going to have to get used to communicating with Stiles.

He shut the drawer and sat down on the edge of the bed, a couple inches from Stiles, who looked at him blankly.

"So. What now?"

Derek shrugged. "We could just talk I guess? I still have questions." 

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Fine, ask your freaking questions."

Derek shifted so he was angled more towards Stiles. 

"Ok, first of all, how long have you been able to do...whatever the hell is it that you do? Also where did it come from? Were you born with it or did you learn how to do it somehow?"

Stiles blinked and shook his head a little bit. "Maybe one at a time?"

Derek's mouth was still open a little bit, so he closed it and giggled. "Sorry. I guess I'll just go with how long have you been able to do it?"

"For as long as I can remember actually. I always had trouble making friends because of it, I could tell when people were lying or being fake, and being the idiot I am I would always call them out."

Derek looked sympathetic. "I don't think you're an idiot. You're actually really smart. Like to the point where I feel almost..." He looked down at his hands.

"Threatened?" 

He looked back up and nodded, laughing to himself. "It's really stupid, I'm sorry. I just grew up with two sisters who were always better than me: sports, smarts, everything. And for a while here I felt really comfortable that I was one of the most intelligent people here, and then you fucking show up and-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence due to the fact that he couldn't move his mouth anymore. Stiles had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in, sliding closer and resting the other hand on his shoulder. Derek was shocked briefly, then closed his eyes and kissed back, his hands wrapping around Stiles' slight frame and pulling him in. After a few seconds they separated and shifted slightly away from each other, not breaking eye contact. 

Stiles' glasses were slightly crooked and Derek couldn't help but smile like an idiot as he reached over to grab the frames and adjust them. That's when Stiles grabbed them and tossed them away, jumping on top of Derek, not wanting their mouths to be separated one second longer. Derek lay back on the one pillow that was on the lower bunk, kicking his backpack off and getting his feet tangled in a spare blanket in the meantime.

Stiles was ruthless when it came to kissing, and it was one of his favorite things to do. This was different then usual though, he was used to hooking up and never speaking to the guy again. Except maybe if he wanted to hookup again. Something about being so close to Derek felt right to him, the gentle scratch of his stubble on his cheek, the smooth wetness of the inside of his mouth, and those fucking _teeth_. Why the fuck did he find his teeth hot? He decided not to question it and instead run his tongue along them. He then pulled away to say breathlessly, "For the record, I think you're fucking brilliant."

Derek moaned and pulled Stiles in closer, sliding his hands down his body to his ass, where he grabbed tightly, causing Stiles to grunt into his mouth. Derek pulled Stiles down and pushed upward with his groin, grinding and creating a friction that left them breathless.

Stiles bit Derek's bottom lip, eliciting another moan. He smirked and ran his hands through Derek's hair, which was surprisingly soft. He gently grabbed it and pressed his face into Derek's even harder. In return, Derek started sitting up, never breaking contact with Stiles, who was now sitting in his lap with his legs wrapped around Derek's back. Derek slipped his hands under Stiles' shirt and lightly ran them up his torso; Stiles shivered and let go of Derek's hair, reaching down to start pulling off his shirt.

They had to briefly separate in order to get Stiles' shirt over his head, and Derek took that as an opportunity to take his off too. When Stiles saw him shirtless he breathed heavily and pulled him down on top of him, changing their position and allowing Stiles to run his hands down Derek's back and into his jeans, on top of his underwear. Derek started kissing down Stiles' jawline and Stiles gasped, using the same technique Derek had earlier to grind their crotches together. Derek kissed his neck and moved down to his collarbone, kissing and biting lightly. Stiles massaged Derek's ass as he continued to press up into him, wanting there to be even less clothing.

Derek moved back up to Stiles' mouth, kissing him lightly at first and then more and more passionately, sliding his tongue in and out, which Stiles reciprocated gladly. He made a noise and pushed Derek a little, who sat up in reaction. Stiles nodded and cautiously reached for Derek's belt buckle. They were both breathing heavily and Derek made no attempt to stop him, so as he grabbed it he brought his lips back to Derek's and closed his eyes, quickly undoing the belt buckle, which was a skill he had a lot of practice with.

Derek smiled and bit Stiles' lip as Stiles slid his pants over his ass and down his legs; Derek somehow managed to wiggle out of them while still on top of Stiles, who was starting to undo his own belt. Soon they were both in their underwear, their clothes scattered randomly around the room, their warm almost naked bodies pressed together. They fit; in that moment they didn't even realize because they were too focused on the fact that two thin layers of fabric were the only thing keeping their dicks from touching.

Derek started to reach into Stiles' underwear, when he heard the door open and "OH MY GOD."

He sat up so quickly that he smashed the back of his head on the bottom of the top bunk, cursing and rubbing it as he scrambled to put his pants on. Stiles did the same, though he was able to slip out from under Derek and get his clothes on quicker then humanly possible. Despite usually being so coordinated, Derek could be the clumsiest fucking person on the planet when he was nervous.

Isaac had his hand in front of his eyes, peeking slightly. "Are you dressed? Not naked anymore?" Eventually they were and he decided he could drop his hand.

Stiles and Derek sat on the bed, their hearts still beating and chests still heaving, and all three whispered "What the fuck" simultaneously. 

"So, Derek... Who's your friend?"

Then Derek and Stiles were laughing like idiots, so embarrassed that Isaac had seen that but also happy that it had happened. Isaac wasn't having it.

"I don't really see what's funny here? I just kinda feel awkward and violated. If anything you two should feel even more so..."

Derek eventually pulled his shit together enough to say "Isaac, Stiles... Stiles, this is my roommate, Isaac."

After a couple of seconds they were calm again and Stiles stood up and held out his hand, intending for Isaac to shake it. Instead he looked at the hand, disgusted.

"You want me to shake your hand? After it's been-" he glanced at Derek "-who knows where? I'll pass... Stiles was it?"

Stiles snorted and nodded. Derek sighed from his spot on the bed and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I thought you were supposed to be at the library with Lydia and Allison until much later?"

Isaac groaned and plopped down in the chair at his desk while Stiles returned to the bed, this time sitting much closer to Derek, who gave him a sideways glance.

"I thought so too, but as it turns out they actually set me up for a blind date and neglected to tell me."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So what happened?"

He shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. He was really nice and pretty cute, but-"

Stiles stood up and interjected, "Whoa, whoa, wait. Hold on. You're both gay?"

Derek shook his head. "Isaac is. I'm... label-less."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, and in response Derek said, "I guess I have a preference for guys, but if I like someone it doesn't really matter what gender they are. Plus labels are fucking stupid."

Stiles returned to the bed and Derek gestured for Isaac to continue.

"I guess I'm just not ready yet."

Stiles looked at him sympathetically. "Just have a relationship end badly or something?"

Isaac looked away embarrassed. "Um no. I've never had a boyfriend before."

"AWWW. THAT'S SO CUTE."

Derek elbowed him and Isaac glared at him.

"I'm sorry that was sorta patronizing. I didn't mean it that way! I'm surprised, you're a pretty cute guy. If I wasn't thinking about dating Derek I'd probably fuck you."

Derek's eyes widened and Stiles shut his mouth after realizing what he said. Isaac awkwardly stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna see if I ca find Lydia and Allison to scream at them, see you guys later I guess."

He left the room and Stiles took his vacant seat, scratching the back of his head.

"You...really wanna date me? Like for real?"

Stiles shrugged. "I'm not really one for dating, so I'm just as shocked as you are that that just came out of my mouth... I can't see why not though! You seem like a cool enough guy. Plus I _would_ like to be able to touch your ass whenever I want..."

Derek rolled his eyes but stood up, leaning down to kiss Stiles on the cheek.

"I'll buy you coffee later or something. For now we have some unfinished business." The last part he whispered in Stiles' ear, winking at him as he locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter in this fic is either based on or has a song to go with it, and I feel like listening to the music could really set the mood, so here's a link to a playlist that will be updated with each new chapter!  
> http://open.spotify.com/user/natetheking98/playlist/37yb2pDdonnimZ339I3xKR

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter in this fic is either based on or has a song to go with it, and I feel like listening to the music could really set the mood, so here's a link to a playlist that will be updated with each new chapter!  
> http://open.spotify.com/user/natetheking98/playlist/37yb2pDdonnimZ339I3xKR


End file.
